halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Interplanetary War T.U.
Background The Interplanetary War faught by the Taj Union expanding outward from the human homeworld of Taro to the long abandoned colony of Dabus a nearby desert planet second from the star in the home system of Ris "Rise". After the Great Strife beginning in the calender year of 65 BU "Before Unification" caused the the first colony on Dabus to be abandoned it was eventually concluded that the colony could not have survived the century of isolation and lack of resources from Taro's former governments. In the year 18 PU "Post Unification" the Taj Union embarked to start a colony on Dabus and were immediately surprised to encounter the surviving colonists from before the Great Strife. The Dabus colonists who had organized into the Dabusian Kingdom held strong resentment and distrust of the Human Union for the abandoning many years prior. Dabusians also held strong beliefs in survivability and durability as tenets of their civilization and sprouting culture which clashed with the Unions comparitively luxurious and advanced culture. Initially the Union saught to absorb the surviving colony and flood it with resources and new colonists integrating into the Union and giving it all the bounties and advancements the Union had to offer. Dabusians found this incredibly insulting and the Union was seen as invaders who held no respect for the planet or the hardships of its people thus refusing any participation in the Union and even conducted terrorist activities against the Union's colony on the planet called Parish. The conflict which eventually evolved into all out war would be the catalyst for the militaristic nature of the Union and the establishment of the Taj Union Space Fleet "HUSF". Conflict and Gorilla Warfare Escalation of Conflict The Dabusians sacked scientific expedition convoys for resources, detonated explosives destroying resources and cutting the colony from a reliable food, water, and energy means. Expeditionary Force soldiers arrived to reinforce the colony which only inspired more drastic attacks against the colony throughout the years. Siege of Parish In year 21 the Dabusian extremists raided Parish and held its many citizens hostage with the exception of a large portion who were lead into underground bunkers beneath the settlament by the Parish Guard who sealed them away and attempted to defend the settlement against the superior in numbers Dabusians. The Human Union had refit cargo and merchant space vessels for deployment of soldiers and light weaponry but lacked a method of quickly getting troops on the ground of another planet. This gave the Dabusians an intense upper hand as they had superior capabilities of employing their forces across the region. Cargo freight drop ships were repurposed to aggressively insert soldiers into battle through means of preemptively dropping the large and sturdy cargo crates carried on the under belly of the CF-7H altered into the CF-7H-TX for the interplanetary war also known as "Cart Ships" or "Meat Tugs". The Cart Ship would release its payload cargo container containing ten soldiers roughly 100m above the ground before accelerating upwards and out of the combat zone allowing soldiers to be 'dropped' into the battlefield and push back against the enemy. Due to Parish being under Dabusian control the Union was unable to orbitally bomb the area and so soldiers were deployed outside of the highly defendable settlement and push up the line until they were able to successfully infiltrate the outer walls. One team of special operations combatants were able to sneak into the underground bunkers from the outside of the city and escort the civilians out where they were lead to a safe evacuation space for Union Transport ships to take them into orbit. Tragically this was how the Union discovered that the Dabusian had and were willing to utilize their high power anti-air guns buried beneath the sand successfully destroying one out of three Civillian evacuation shuttles. With the civillians out of the city the Union was able to drop soldiers directly into the city and unleash fighters to destroy buildings the Dabusians were held up in eventually capturing or neutralizing all Dabusian forces within the settlement and forcing a surrender. The three year war costed the Union many soldiers, more so than the Dabusians who held the upper hand until the final moments of the War. Aftermath Following the apparent victory by the Union at devestating civillian and military loss the Dabusian Kingdom was annexed into the Union by force and its city of Homestead was forced to pay and produce reparations for the damage to Parish. The interplanetary and the casualties suffered proved to the Union they were unprepared for the inevitable conflicts which awaited them as they expanded outward and thus the Taj Union Space Fleet was established producing space warships and inter-atmospheric fighters and dropships. Dabusians bitter and now poverty stricken due to the war resented the Union more so than ever and with their own ships pirate organizations assembled and inhabited the local asteroid belt negating safe passage to and from the resource rich gas giants and their many moons which were ideal locations for ship yards of the new Space Fleet. Violence between the two entities continued in the form of gangs and terror groups which the government took no responsibility for and attempts implement a puppet government often lead to hasty assasinations. The Dabusian city of Homestead was placed under martial law by the Union and heavily policed by Union Guard forces for the indefinite future. Category:Human Union Category:Taj Union